Decisiones Incorrectas
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Brendan esta triste, y May trata de ayudarlo, pero para eso tendra que saber la razon de su tristeza YAOI, Daiki


**Decisiones Incorrectas**

**Capitulo 1: Los Dulces Recuerdos**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

"Hola Señora, oí por ahí que Brendan estaba en su casa, es cierto?" pregunta una chica de pelo castaño con una pañoleta roja sobre el pelo.

"Si May, él esta allá arriba" dice la señora mama de Brendan

"Oiga, y por que esta aquí, sin Steven?" pregunta la castaña

"No lo se May, llego ayer en la tarde con sus maletas sin avisarme, al parecer había llorado por que tenia los ojos rojos cuando llego" dice la señora muy preocupada.

"Ok, deje ver si Brendan me dice lo que paso, con su permiso" dice la chica subiendo las escaleras.

La chica toca la puerta de su amigo, y al no recibir respuesta sigue intentando.

"Brendan?, estas ahí?, puedo pasar?" pregunta la chica

Al no obtener de nuevo alguna respuesta, abre la puerta y entra a un cuarto con algunos pósters de pokemon, unos muñecos en forma de Torchic, Mudkip y Treecko, y ropa por doquier, y en la cama se encuentra un chico sentado en posición de feto.

"Brendan?" la chica se sienta a lado del chico de complexión delgada y pelo blanco, vestido aun en pijama de color rojo. "Que tienes?, por que estas así?"

"... May?" el chico peliblanco voltea hacia con la chica y esta observa los ojos rojos del chico. "Steven, él..."

"Que paso con Steven?" pregunta la chica y el peliblanco la abraza y empieza a llorar

"Me dejo, Steven me dejo"

"Pero como pudo pasar eso?" dice May

"..."

"Ustedes dos parecían la pareja perfecta, la última vez que fui, parecían muy felices" dice la chica y empieza a recordar

FlashBack 

"Hola May!!!" grita el peliblanco

"Hola Brendan!!" los chicos se abrazan

"Hace tiempo que no te veía" dice el chico

"Si, desde que te hiciste campeón aquí en Hoenn, y le ganaste a Steven" dice la Chica

"Acaso escuche mi nombre?" pregunta un chico peliazul de cómo unos 17 o 18 años saliendo de la cocina "Ah, tenemos visitas nn que bien"

"Hola Steven" dice May

"Hola May, pero Brendan, no seas mal educado, lleva a la visita a la sala nn" dice Steven

"A eso iba nn" le da un beso en los labios

"Que Kawaii son nn" dice la chica y los dos chicos sonríen con un rubor en las mejillas. May se sienta en un sillón, y Steven se sienta en otro con Brendan en sus piernas.

"Son muy Kawaii ustedes dos nn" dice la chica

"May, te quedas a comer?" pregunta el chico peliazul

"Si nn con mucho gusto" dice la chica

"Ok, Brendan, hoy te tocaba la comida, pero quédate a hablar con tu visita, yo lo haré nn" dice el peliazul

"Ok, muchas gracias Dai()" besa a Steven

"Por tercera vez en este rato, ustedes son la pareja mas Kawaii que he visto nn"

Fin del FlashBack 

"Tienes razón, parecíamos, pero, desde hace 2 días se a portado muy raro conmigo, él había salido a comprar la despensa y llegó muy pensativo, y ayer tuvimos una pelea" lagrimas empiezan a salir al recordar esos tristes momentos.

FlashBack 

"Steven?" pregunta el chico peliblanco al entrar a su cuarto, donde la luz era escasa, y el chico peliazul se encontraba acostado en la cama, el chico de pelo como la nieve traía una bandeja de comida que él, con tanto amor, había preparado para su persona amada "Steven, despierta, te prepare el desayuno"

"Lo preparaste tu?" pregunta el chico peliazul

"Si, especialmente para ti"

"Entonces no lo quiero, puedes tirarlo a la basura" dice Steven con un tono frió que helo las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de Brendan.

"Dai, Dai, que estas diciendo?" se acerca a Steven aun con la bandeja en manos

"Que no quiero tu estupida comida" dice el joven y tira la bandeja que tiene en manos el peliblanco

"Dai, Steven...." el chico se tira de rodillas al piso "Lo siento"

"No quiero disculpas de un niño"

"Steven, que te pasa, por que te comportas así?" dice Brendan

"Me comporto así por que me arrepiento de haber pasado estos últimos meses con un niño, que al que ni siquiera he amado" dice el chico volteando a ver al chico de pelo como la nieve con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

"Sabes, yo también me arrepiento" dice Brendan y Steven se sobresalta pero no es notado por Brendan, ya que este tiene los ojos cerrados para evitar la salida de mas lagrimas "Me arrepiento de haber vivido con alguien quien no me ama, me arrepiento de haber compartido bellos momentos con alguien que solo jugó con mis sentimientos, y que ahora me esta haciendo sufrir, me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de la persona que me hizo la persona mas feliz en lo que duro nuestro falso noviazgo, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de algo, y eso es, de amarte con todo lo que mi corazón pudo dar, pero todo esto se acabo, Adiós" dijo el chico de ciudad raíz chica mientras arreglaba sus cosas y salía corriendo al terminar de haberlas guardado.

Fin del FlashBack 

"Y eso es todo lo que paso?" dice May

"Si eso fue todo" las lagrimas no dejaban de caer

"Y... lo que dijiste, era enserio?, te arrepientes de todo eso?" dice la chica

"La verdad es que no, nunca me arrepentiré de algo tan bueno y dulce como lo fue vivir con él"

"Que bien que pienses eso"

"Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, fue gracias a su padre, el Sr. Stone, al salvar por segunda vez un paquete de su empresa, me dio un Pokenav, y también una carta, la cual me pidió que le entregara a Steven, quien se encontraba en Ciudad Dewford, fue una aventura más, lo vi por primera vez en una parte la cueva granito, el estaba excavando, le encantan las rocas, cuando lo ví, supe que él era especial, y me dio un TM, para aprender la ala de acero. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer" el chico dice eso mientras observa el paisaje por la ventana "También se a preocupado por mi, como cuando el equipo Magma libero a Groudon y en los alrededores el sol estaba muy fuerte, Steven llego y me pregunto que que paso y si estaba bien, también me dijo cuando estábamos en ciudad Sotoopolís que no se sorprende de que tengo la gema roja, ya que soy muy bueno y que podría salvar al mundo"

"Brendan, eres muy cute al recordar esos momentos" dice la chica que estaba acostada en la cama viendo al chico de pelo color nieve.

"Me hace sentir bien"

"Oye Brendan, me estoy acordando de algo, de los 10 meses que llevan tu y Steven de novios, nunca me has dicho como se expresaron sus sentimientos mutuamente" dice la chica viendo al chico mas emocionadamente.

"Que como nos expresamos nuestros sentimientos?" se pone a recordar "Fue cuando estaba por el pueblo Pacifidlog, donde están la corriente oceánica"

FlashBack 

"Están muy fuerte esta agua, crees poder aguantar Muddy?" pregunta Brendan a su pokemon Swampert.

"Swammm" (Si)

"Ok, sigamos" el chico y su pokemon avanzaban pero son arrastrados por las corrientes y una de esas tumba a Brendan

"Agggghhh" el chico se hunde, y cuando sale no encuentra a su pokemon, se sentía mal, el agua se encontraba fría, estaba perdiendo la conciencia lo único que pudo sentir es a alguien sujetando sus muñecas y sacándolo del agua.

Ya pasado un tiempo el chico se encontraba recuperando la conciencia y lo primero que ve es a su pokemon Muddy abrazándolo.

"Muddy, estas bien?" el pokemon asiente y empieza a observar el cuarto en donde estaba, era un cuarto muy lujoso, estaba en una cama matrimonial, y una pregunta es la que invade su mente "Muddy, donde estamos?, tu me salvaste?" y el pokemon niega felizmente "Entonces quien me salvo?"

"Fui yo" se ve a un peliazul entrar al cuarto con una bandeja de comida y medicina.

"Steven" dice el chico todo sonrojado

"Aun tienes fiebre?" el peliazul toca la frente del peliblanco al ver que su cara estaba roja. "No, no tienes, de seguro tienes calor solamente, deja abro las ventanas" el chico abre las ventanas dejando entrar la luz de la luna al cuarto, haciendo que Brendan se sonroje mas al ver el cuerpo de Steven con su ropa de siempre.

"Eh, Steven, gracias por salvarme" dice el sonrojado chico blanco

"De nada, pero, que estabas haciendo en la corriente?" pregunta el chico preocupado

"Este.... yo...., seré honesto contigo, fue por que..." dice el chico blanco

'Si le digo que fue por que quería buscar una roca para él, me delataría a mi mismo de que lo amo' es lo que piensa Ruby.

"Quería buscar pokemon raros nnU" es lo que dice el peliblanco

"Pues eres un idiota, como se te ocurre irte a las corrientes si es muy peligroso!" dice el chico peliazul un poco enojado, pero mas preocupado que nada

"Yo... lo siento..." dice el chico peliblanco bajando la mirada, pero el chico peliazul se la levanta para que lo mire

"Me pusiste muy preocupado, tenias 2 días de estar inconsciente, Muddy y yo estábamos muy preocupados" dice el peliazul abrazando al chico blanco "Y todo por que querías conocer o atrapar pokemon raros"

'Creo que debería decirle la verdad a Steven'

"A decir verdad, no fui a buscar pokemon raros, fui a buscar rocas raras, para regalártelas" dice el chico sonrojado al no escuchar ninguna reacción de Steven, continua "Había oído que por ahí había una cueva, y que había una relación con unas piedras raras, y quería regalarte una para agradecerte por ser bueno conmigo" dice todo sonrojado y triste por que no hay reacción por parte de Daigo.

'Lo sabia, ah de odiarme por que ya sabe lo que siento por él' piensa Brendan pero es sorprendido por los brazos de Steven abrazándolo mas fuerte

"No vuelvas a hacer eso Brendan, no te arriesgues solo por tonterías como esas, no necesitas agradecerme nada, yo lo hago por que eres un gran tesoro para mí" besa la frente del chico que estaba sin su banda.

"Steven…"

"Tu eres la piedra mas hermosa que pueda existir Ruby" dice Steven

"Daigo-kun"

"Te amo Yuuki" besa al peliblanco y este le corresponde mezclando varios sentimientos al beso.

"Yo también te amo Daigo" dice el peliblanco al terminar el beso

Fin del Flash Back 

"Woaw, que lindo, usar tu nombre Ruby, en esa forma" dice la castaña

"Pero todo se acabo, y ahora tengo que empezar a olvidar todo sentimiento hacia él" dice Yuuki

"Ojalá todo se solucione, bueno, Brendan, me tengo que ir, tengo a 2 chicos peleando por mí en mi casa, de seguro" dice May

"Dos Chicos?"

"Hai!, Wally y Drew" dice la chica

"Jejeje, espero algún día volverlos a ver"

"Por que no vienes?"

"No gracias, quiero descansar un poco"

"Esta bien, pero también cuéntale a tu mamá lo que paso, anda muy triste sin saber algo"

"Esta bien, gracias May"

"De nada, para eso somos amigos, ahora me voy antes de que se empiecen a matar los dos" se va

"Ojalá todo hubiera sido un sueño, Daigo…"

Continuara…

Ya se que esta pareja no es muy conocida, pero me gusto :P, no, me encanto, :P, ahora que si usted quiere que May se quede con Wally, llame al 01 900 849 9801 o deje un review, pero si usted quiere que May se quede con Drew, llame al 01 900 849 9802, o deje un review diciendo a quien quiere, y si quiere que aparezcan mas personajes, solo diga quien y lo pondré, o tratare de ponerlo.

Llamen ya!

O

Reviewnen ya!

Nos vemos


End file.
